Forgive Me
by luveverythingtv
Summary: Regina makes a mistake and it could cost her everything she loves. "Regina's never felt so dirty in her life. She looks to her left and sees the mistake from earlier this evening sleeping in the hotel bed." SwanQueen. AU. No Magic, no Henry. I suck at summaries, please read anyway.
1. Regina POV

I know I haven't updated my other fics in a while but this one was rattling around making it hard to concentrate. Still working on 'Stay Strong' and will hopefully have a chapter soon.. (soonish..) Anyway this one is already 100% done and will be posted completely by the end of this weekend. Mentions of Cheating but no details. Some bad language but nothing too bad.

Please let me know your thoughts, love feedback! Thanks! :)

* * *

Regina's never felt so dirty in her life. She looks to her left and sees the mistake from earlier this evening sleeping in the hotel bed.

Regina covers her mouth and sobs quietly before untangling the sheets wrapped around her body and slipping from the bed. Regina quickly but silently gathers her clothing from the floor and dashes into the bathroom.

Once the door is closed and locked Regina slides down the back of the door and presses her clothes to her mouth to muffle her screams and cries.

When she's run out of tears she stands and shakily puts her clothes back on, and splashes her face with cold water.

She looks at her reflection and watches as the water and tears drip from her bloodshot eyes. Regina sighs and grabs the towel from the rack and wipes her face taking a deep breath.

Silently unlocking and opening the door Regina grabs her purse and whispers an "I'm sorry" to the sleeping figure in the bed. Closing the door with a slight click Regina turns and quickly walks to the elevators.

Watching the numbers fall Regina soon is at the Lobby. Regina stands up straighter, straightens her dress and her hair before confidently exiting the elevator.

Regina leaves the hotel and hails a cab back to her home, hoping beyond hope that somehow Emma is asleep and will think nothing of her late arrival home.

* * *

Regina is in the back of the cab wanting to check her messages and emails, but as she digs through her purse she realizes that it's not there. Regina whispers,"Shit". Ignoring the cab driver as he looks towards the back seat trying to understand the outburst.

Regina leans her head back against the headrest, ignoring how unsanitary the upholstery must be.

As the cab is on the last stretch before her home and Regina grabs her keys, only thinking about getting into the house and showering off the rancid smell of deceit, pain, and the faint lingering scent of Versace Eros.

The cab soon came to a stop and Regina paid the driver, but before she could exit the driver turned around and said, "I hope they forgive you."

Regina was shocked, the man didn't seem like he had meant any harm but Regina was now curious, "Excuse me."

The driver tipped his head, "I've been doing this a long long time. You have the look. You know whatever you did was wrong, and you know it's going to break someones heart. You don't have an air of maliciousness that I see in some. So whatever this was tonight, you know it was a mistake. I just hope whoever you're anxious to see right now has it in their heart to forgive you."

Regina wiped her eye as she felt the tears threatening to fall. She then looked at the driver and whispers, "I do too."

The driver just tips his head again and turns back towards the road waiting for Regina to exit the car.

As soon as Regina exits and closes the door the driver takes off into the night time disappearing.

As she opens the door her heart rate increases and her palms are sweaty.

There is no sound coming from the house and there are no lights on, Emma must be sleeping.

Regina discards her heels at the door and quietly pads down the hallway and up the stairs to the master bedroom.

Regina can see the lump in the bed and breathes a sigh of relief. Regina quickly places her purse on the dresser and heads to the en-suite to shower.

Regina showers quickly not wanting the sounds of the shower to wake Emma. Standing naked after her shower she can see in her minds eye where her mistakes' hands caressed her body, where they gripped too tightly, where they roamed without love.

Regina wrapped herself in her towel and tried to wipe her mind of the images and memories. Dressing quickly and cleaning up the bathroom, Regina was soon crawling into bed and watching the steady rise and fall of Emma's shoulders. Regina inched closer to give Emma a kiss on the cheek only to notice the tear streaks and the cell phone in her hand.

Regina's guilt was growing heavier by the second and the weight felt like a hydraulic press slowly crushing her chest. Emma cried herself to sleep.

Regina gently took the phone from Emma's hand and unlocked it, immediately seeing the plethora of texts from Emma to her phone. Regina read the last line and just wanted to curl into herself and die, 'Please come home…'

Emma cried herself to sleep waiting for her. Regina placed the phone on the night table and gently wrapped her arm around Emma's waist pulling her back to her chest.

Regina breathed in the scent that was so distinctly Emma. Emma groaned but snuggled closer like she knew Regina was home now and protecting her.

Regina kissed her blonde curls and thought, 'What if this is my last night holding her like this?'

Regina then stayed awake memorizing everything she could about Emma, just in case.

* * *

Morning came faster than Regina wanted; as she slowly awoke Regina thought that maybe last night was all some kind of twisted nightmare, but soon discovered that was not the case.

Regina felt the cold spot where Emma was once sleeping. Regina looked around the room but Emma wasn't to be found.

Regina rolled out of bed, put on some clothes, and went into the kitchen. On the counter there was a note for Regina, "Hey babe, went for a run and to the store. Coffee in the pot. Be back soon. Xoxo. E."

Regina smiled at the note and was pouring herself a cup of pre-made coffee when she heard the door start to open.

Regina was smiling and went to meet Emma at the door to help with any bags Emma might have brought, but then a recognized voice called out, "Excuse me!"

Regina froze and Emma turned around to face the voice calling to her, not noticing Regina.

Emma placed the one bag onto the ground and walked back towards the man standing on the walkway.

Emma looked at the unknown man, "Hey, can I help you?"

The man nodded, "Please. I ummm.. I met this woman last night and long story short this morning when I woke up she was gone. She left her phone and it had a home address in the contacts. Do you know where I can find Regina?"

Emma was frozen..

Regina then gathered enough motor function to go outside and confront the man. Regina walked up to him and sternly whispered, "You need to leave. Now. I appreciate you bringing my phone back but you need to leave and forget about me."

The man was stunned, "Woah chill. Take the phone. I know it's crazy coming here like this but your roommate seems super cool." The man then smirked, "Relax, maybe we can go for another round later, loosen you up?"

Emma looked at Regina with hatred and turned to head back inside. Regina tried to reach for her but Emma quickly snatched her hand away and went inside.

The man then scoffed, "What got her panties in a twist?"

Regina turned back to the man and coldly said, "Leave now. Never come back. I never want to see you again. Ever."

The man looked stunned but shrugged and walked away mumbling, "Whatever."

Regina watched as the man walked away and made sure he was completely gone from the street before she ran into the house to talk to Emma.

Regina called to Emma, "EMMA!" But Emma didn't answer.

Regina sprinted through the main floor and then upstairs. Regina could hear a drawer slam and Emma sob.

Regina entered their room and saw the luggage on the bed.

Regina walked up to Emma, "Emma please. Don't do this."

Emma turned and put the jeans she was holding into a bag and started zipping it. Regina tried to touch her arm but Emma smacked it away and shoved her away from her.

Regina was shocked at Emma's use of force, but completely understood.

Emma pointed her finger at Regina and coldly said, "Don't touch me."

Regina nodded, "Emma please, just listen. It was a mistake. I swear. I.. It was only once, and I hate myself for stooping so low. I was drunk and upset, and stressed…"

Emma shook her head, "And that makes it ok?! You got drunk, you didn't call me. You were upset and you didn't call me! You were stressed and you didn't call me! What the fuck Regina! We built our relationship entirely on trust and communication. We were talking about starting a family, and you go a do this shit! "

Emma then finished zipping the bag and grabbed her backpack storming down the stairs. Regina followed closely behind tears falling freely, "Emma please don't go. Where are you going?! Please don't leave! Please don't leave me!"

Emma stopped and walked up to Regina giving her a kiss on the lips and whispered, "Don't follow or look for me. When I'm ready we'll talk."

Emma then grabbed her bags and walked out the door, slamming it closed.

Regina hoped that Emma would come back inside, having changed her mind; she'd be angry but she'd at least be here. But when the bugs car door slammed and the old car started up Regina dropped to the floor and wailed.


	2. Emma POV

Taking a look at Emma's point of view and then a bit into where she goes after leaving Storybrooke.

* * *

Where was she?', Emma thought while she paced the living room floor watching the time get later and later. Regina had promised to call when she was coming home. She promised they would have a night just the two of them. Emma had been looking forward to tonight for days.

With Regina's new client she's been working longer and longer hours, and Emma understands. Emma knows the stress her job puts on her some days. Emma just wished that Regina would dedicate even half the amount of attention to their relationship that she does taking care of her clients and their needs.

Emma looks at the clock once more and decides to call Regina one more time hoping she would answer— fortunately or unfortunately she does.

Regina answers the phone with a harsh, "What!? What is it Emma? This is the 5th call, what it is?"

Emma is taken aback, "What the hell, Regina! Where are you?"

Regina scoffed, "Where do you think I am, I'm working."

Emma sighed, "Regina I didn't call to bother you, I was just worried. You promised we'd spend tonight together."

Regina then sighed, "I know Emma. But something came up and I need to figure this out. I'll be home when I'm done. Bye."

Emma didn't get a chance to say anything further before the tell tale beeps of the ended call toned in her ear.

Emma sits in the chair in the living room and thinks, 'If this was anyone else I would have left.' 'Why does this hurt so much, I know what's she's like, I know she's stressed. I know she doesn't mean it. But it still hurts.'

Emma rubbed her face and grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned the TV on. Nothing was really on so she decided to just watch House. M.D reruns.

When midnight rolls around and there is still no word from Regina, Emma calls again. Straight to voicemail. Emma sighs, turns off the TV and heads upstairs to bed.

Emma is staring at Regina's empty side of the bead and cries. Emma then rolls over to face the window and sends Regina a text, 'please come home…'

Emma doesn't remember falling asleep or hearing Regina come in, but she does remember feeling cuddled at some point during the night.

The light streaming into the bedroom is what woke Emma up the following day. Emma could feel Regina's steady breaths against the back of her neck and her arm slung over her waist.

Emma smiled at the feeling and slowly rolled over. Emma watched how peacefully Regina slept. Emma then decided to let Regina sleep in and go for a run. Emma gently lifted Regina's arm from around her waist and slid out of bed.

Emma threw on her running clothes and headed downstairs. Emma was thinking about the route she'd want to run and what she'd want for breakfast when she returned. Deciding that she would want pancakes Emma checked the fridge only to realize they didn't have any eggs or milk. Emma sighed and mentally altered her run to include going past the store.

Emma made a pot of coffee for Regina for when she woke up and wrote her a note so she wasn't surprised to find her gone from the house.

Emma finished her run and her trip to the grocery store, ready for a much needed shower. As Emma was about to fully open the door when a voice called out to her, "Excuse me."

Emma sighed and gently placed the groceries inside the house right next to the door and turned back around.

There was a tall fairly good looking man with brown hair and eyes looking back at her slightly confused and a little lost.

Emma took a step towards the man and asked, "Hey, can I help you?"

The man looked around and took a step closer, "Please. I ummm.. I met this woman last night and long story short this morning when I woke up she was gone. She left her phone and it had a home address in the contacts. Do you know where I can find Regina?"

Emma was frozen but felt like throwing up — 'is this where she was last night?' 'maybe she left her phone at a bar' 'yeah right.'

Before Emma knew it Regina was by her side talking with the man,"You need to leave. Now. I appreciate you bringing my phone back but you need to leave and forget about me."

The man looked a bit stunned and confused, "Woah chill. Take the phone. I know it's crazy coming here like this but your roommate seems super cool." The man then smirked, "Relax, maybe we can go for another round later, loosen you up?"

Emma's insides twisted and her blood began to boil. Regina chose this, this, over spending the night with her. Emma could barely stand to look at Regina, and shot her a glare fueled by anger and heartbreak, while turning to head back inside.

Emma could feel Regina reach out and take her hand, but quickly snatched it away and went inside.

The last things Emma could hear were the man saying, "What got her panties in a twist?"

Emma heard Regina say, "Leave now. Never come back…" but was upstairs before she heard the rest of the sentence.

Emma had been a runner all her life, running from abusive foster parents, running from creepy foster siblings, running from protective services, running from no good ex-boyfriends. Emma thought she was done running. Emma thought Regina was finally giving her a place to stay, a place to rest, a place to call home, a place and person to run to instead of from.

Emma grabbed her backpack dumped the night stand contents into it, and threw her wallet and phone into the bag as well. Emma then grabbed the suitcase she kept stored in their, Regina's, closet.

Emma grabbed her clothes from the drawers and slammed them closed, as she cried she grabbed a few toiletries from the bathroom and her jeans from the closet.

Emma was still at the closet when she heard Regina say, "Emma please. Don't do this."

Emma turned and put the jeans she was holding into the bag and started zipping it.

She could feel Regina's hand on her arm but Emma smacked it away and shoved her away from her. Emma felt nothing but rage at Regina's touch right now.

Emma could see the shock in Regina eyes at her show of physicality, but Emma didn't apologize.

Pointing her finger at Regina and she coldly said, "Don't touch me."

Regina nodded, "Emma please, just listen. It was a mistake. I swear. I.. It was only once, and I hate myself for stooping so low. I was drunk and upset, and stressed…"

Emma shook her head, "And that makes it ok?! You got drunk, you didn't call me. You were upset and you didn't call me! You were stressed and you didn't call me! What the fuck Regina! We built our relationship entirely on trust and communication. We were talking about starting a family, and you go a do this shit!"

Emma finished zipping the bag and grabbed her backpack storming down the stairs, both wanting to get as far away from Regina as possible but also wanting to know what Regina's expiation was.

Regina followed Emma down the stairs with her tears falling freely, "Emma please don't go. Where are you going?! Please don't leave! Please don't leave me!"

Emma's heart tugged at Regina's plea making her stop and walk up to Regina giving her a kiss on the lips, but her heart also told her she needed some time so she whispered, "Don't follow or look for me. When I'm ready we'll talk."

Emma walked away from Regina, not knowing who was hurting more. As the door slammed closed Emma shakily grabbed her keys and went to the trusty bug throwing her bags in the back and starting the engine. Emma took a final look at the mansion and drove off… destination unknown.

* * *

That was almost 2 months ago and now Emma is now sitting on the balcony of her rented Boston apartment wondering if she's ready to talk to Regina.

Emma's been in contact with Ruby and Mary Margaret since she left but didn't tell them the true reason for her leaving. Emma loves Ruby and knows the town waitress would never tell anyone her secret, but Mary Margaret on the other hand can't keep a secret to save her life.

So here she sits looking out at the Boston harbor, sipping her coffee, thinking, 'Am I ready?'

Emma's phone dings and she sees a message from Ruby asking when she's coming back.

Emma replies, 'Soon Rubes. I'll be back soon.'

Ruby responds instantly, 'As much as MM and I miss you, I think Regina's a day away from resigning and following you to Boston.'

Emma looks at the message twice. True to her request Regina hasn't contacted or followed her, but she has repeatedly caught the brunette typing out a message only for the three dots to disappear seconds later.

Emma types out, 'I'll be back. Get Ms. Lawyer Pants a bear claw on me.'

Ruby send a thumbs up.

Emma puts her phone down and sighs, 'Soon..'

Regina is sitting at the diner miserable, she's started coming to the diner one to get out of the mansion and all it's reminders of Emma, and also to hopefully overhear Ruby and Mary Margaret talking with or about Emma.

So far though the only things she's discovered is that Emma is in Boston and that she hasn't told the two brunettes about her infidelity. Regina mentally thanked Emma and her kindness, knowing that if the town somehow found out the true reason behind the beloved Sheriff's absence they would turn on her.

Regina sighs once again as she looks through the photos on her phone remembering back to each moment. Regina loves Emma's smile, her laugh, her humor, her childishness, her sense of adventure, Regina loves all of Emma. Regina's looking at the last photo of her and Emma and frowns. The image was taken almost 3 months ago.

Had it really been that long since she and Emma truly spent a moment alone together? How had she let her relationship fall so far to the wayside? How did Emma put up with it for so long?

Regina watched as the phone went dark and she closed her eyes.

Soon a plate was placed on the table, clinking against the metal surface. Regina opened her eyes to see Ruby smiling at her. Regina looked at the plate and slumped just a little, a bear claw.. Emma's favorite.

Ruby then placed a hand on Regina's shoulder, "One bear claw for Ms. Lawyer Pants, courtesy of one blonde bombshell."

Ruby then winked and went to the next table.

Regina gasped and looked back at the bear claw smiling as she took the first bite.


	3. Moving Forward

Thank you to everyone who has been reading and commenting on this fic! I really appreciate it! I know this chapter is kinda short but this is the last 'chapter' of this fic. i'll be posting the epilogue soon. This fic was more cut and dry and painted Regina VERY OOC, but this was a little challenge for myself (as i've been saying in the comments section). This is meant more as a test run for a possibly longer more in-depth story regarding Regina and Emma's relationship and dealing with the emotions and the entire journey. But enough of my rambling, this is n't proofread to please excuse any mistakes. Read on! :)

* * *

Emma was sitting in front on the "Welcome to Storybrooke" sign gathering the courage to cross town lines.

It's been 2 months and 13 days since Emma left. Emma decided.. Well Emma and her fairly expensive therapist both decided that she was ready to confront Regina.

Emma took a deep breath and re-entered town. Emma drove straight to the mansion and parked her car in it's usual space in the front of the house. Emma gathered her things from the car and used her key to enter.

Emma felt a bit awkward but forced herself to shake it off. Emma walked her things to the spare bedroom and sat on the bed with a sigh.

Emma knew that Regina was still at work, so she decided to unpack into the spare room and shower.

* * *

Regina's head was throbbing, the more her phone rang the more she wanted to disconnect it, gather her things, and head home. Regina's day has been filled with clients asking about court dates, shareholders asking about earnings, and her temp assistant asking 50,000 simple questions.

Regina knows it's not all their fault, she knows that she's on edge, but she can't help it. Regina was going to take lunch back at the house but was stopped by Kathryn —her longtime friend and fellow law partner.

Kathryn brought take out from Luigi's and insisted on Regina joining her for a catch up.

Regina didn't need to tell Kathryn what had happened between herself and Emma, Kat just figured it out. Kat sighed in disappointment when she found out about what Regina had done but she didn't judge— which Regina for one was thankful for.

Kat knows exactly how stressed and bitchy Regina can become, and gives Emma much credit for sticking with her, which is why she's offered Belle Gold a full time position within the firm along with a few other positions . With Belle's help and a few extra hands on deck both Kat and Regina can expect fewer late nights and just a bit less stress.

Kat promises to help out however she can, because Regina deserves happiness and love— and Emma Swan is who Regina loves and who makes her happy.

Regina somehow lasts the rest of the day before shuffling her feet out of the office bidding everyone a good weekend.

Regina pulls up to the mansion only to slam on the brakes, right before the driveway. That's Emma's bug. Emma's here.

Regina throws the car into park, leaving it in front of the driveway at an angle, and races to the front door.

Regina fumbles with her keys but soon unlocks the door and throws it open. Regina looks around the house and sees a wine glass on the kitchen counter but no other sign that Emma is here.

Regina drops her purse on the couch and runs upstairs, ignoring the fact that she is still wearing her heels.

Regina reaches the top of the stairs and sees both their master bedroom door open and the spare bedroom door open. Regina takes a breath and enters the master room only to find it empty.

Regina then turns and heads to the spare. Regina's relief is visible when she sees Emma there, placing what looks like her last shirt back into the drawer.

Emma sheepishly looks at Regina and says, "Hi."

Regina smiles croaks out a wet, "Hi.."

Emma looks at Regina and is going to say something but Regina is grabbing her by the hand and pulling her into a hug, "I'm so so so so sorry! Emma, I swear on everything that I am that I will never hurt you again. Never in that way. Please forgive me, please. I love you, only you."

Emma held onto Regina and breathed her in, whispering, "I forgive you."

Regina sobbed into Emma's neck, clutching her tighter.

Regina pulled back slightly and held Emma's face in her hands and looked into her green eyes never wanting to go another day without looking into those pools of emerald.

Emma leans up slightly and gently kisses Regina, "I love you too."

Regina kisses Emma once more and pulls her back into her arms. They stayed like that until Regina's feet start to hurt.

(LB)

They sat in the kitchen sharing a bottle of wine. Regina wanted to ask if Emma wanted moved into the master room but knew that would be a long shot.

Emma twirled the glass stem in her hand before taking a sip and placing it back on the counter top.

Emma looked at Regina and flat out asked, "Why did you do it? I mean my therapist and I hashed it all out and she explained all the reasons some people cheat but none of it sounded like you. I just… I want to know what was so bad about us that you would do that."

Regina shook her head, "I… I liked the feeling of being better."

Emma looked at Regina confused, "What does that mean?"

Regina took a sip from her glass, "He was no one, when I walked in and sat to get my drink it was like he shrank away. He was impressed and didn't know that I had just told a client that he might never see freedom again. I know it sounds stupid but he didn't know how to make me feel better, how to make me smile or how to make me relax. I wanted to be angry and cold, and feel like some kind of Evil Queen and he liked that.

I couldn't come to you like that. I couldn't do and say what I said to him to you. But afterwards I hated every moment. It wasn't me. I thought it's what I needed but it wasn't. I needed you."

Regina sighed and took another sip from her glass, "I'm making no sense but I was stupid and I hurt you, and I… I am so beyond sorry."

Regina wiped her eyes and looked at Emma.

Emma had her jaw clenched and nodded, "I forgive you, but I don't trust you— Not right now. I umm.. I'll stay but I'm in the spare room. We take this at my pace. We get help. And Regina, is swear to all and everything that is holy if you EVER do something like this again I will walk out that door and you will never see or hear from me again, no matter how much I love you."

Regina nodded, "I swear. Never. I will take my own heart out first."

Emma then stood and downed the rest of her wine, "I'm going to sleep, it's been a long day." Regina nodded and bid her a good night.

Regina thought she heard Emma go upstairs so she downed the last of her drink and put her head in her hands. Emma turned back and gently kissed Regina on the head, "I do love you."

Regina turned and grabbed Emma by the waist holding her in a tight hug, "I love you so much. I am so sorry."

Emma soon let go and headed up stairs. Emma laid in bed alone and thought 'I forgive her.'


	4. Epilogue

I know this is like SUUUPPPEERR short but this kinda is just to quickly wrap everything together in a little bow. Obviously there is so much more that goes into forgiveness and rebuilding broken trust, etc, etc, but hopefully this brings this specific fic to a good end. Thanks Everyone for reading! :D

* * *

It took time and a bit of couples therapy with Dr. Hopper but Emma and Regina were good. After almost 6 and a half months of Emma sleeping in the spare room she's finally moved back into the master with Regina.

Regina started coming home at normal hours, and with much less stress after delegating some of her tasks to Belle.

Regina never heard or saw the man from that night, and counted her lucky stars that he headed her words.

Regina was sitting in her office staring into space when the door opened and Kat walked in.

Regina wanted to be upset but seeing it was just her friend she rolled her eyes and waved Kat to sit.

Kat sat and crossed her legs. Regina stared back and lifted an eyebrow, "Was there something you needed?"

Kat smiled, "I've walked past your office 4 times in 30 minutes and you haven't moved, opened a file even turned your computer on. I guess I'm just concerned that you left your brain and home or that you are a clone of the Regina Mills."

Regina looked at her desk only to realize that Kat was correct as her files were still closed and her screen dark. Regina sighed while Kat smiled and scooted forward, "So what is it? Did something happen between you and Emma? Is everything alright?"

Regina smiled at the mention of Emma but shook her head, "I'm fine, we're find Kat. Perfect actually." Regina then paused and went into her desk drawer pulling out a velvet box.

Kat gasped and jumped up, "No way! OMG REGINA!"

Regina shushed the blonde but smiled, "I.. I want to ask Emma to marry me.."

Kat threw herself at Regina and hugged her friend. Kat then pulled away and smiled, "Well let me SEE!"

Regina rolled her eyes but smiled as she opened the box. The ring was simple, but elegant. A solid silver band and a dazzling princess cut diamond sitting in the center. Kat gasped as she looked at the ring, "Regina… that is.. that's gorgeous."

Regina smiled and closed the box, "Hopefully she will say yes."

Kat smiled, "She's say yes. Hell give me that ring and I'll say yes."

Regina chuckled and shook her head.

When Emma got home that evening Regina's car was already in the driveway. Emma entered the house and was surprised to see rose petals leading to the backyard, but Emma dropped her bag and locked her gun in the safe and followed the petals.

Emma was lead to the backyard where fairy lights hung from the trees and candles flickered on the table. Emma looked around and saw Regina, still in her work clothes but looking gorgeous as ever.

Emma walked over to Regina and smiled, "What's all this Gina?"

Regina smiled and took Emma's hand leading her to the table. Emma sat in the chair Regina pulled out for her and watched as Regina moved the other chair so it was in front of Emma.

Regina sat down and took Emma's hand again, "I love you. I.. I made the worst mistake of my life when I hurt you and I swore to you that I would never do that to you again. I swore that I loved you. I promised to never hurt you again. I don't know how you did or why you did, but you forgave me. You forgave me for something that I will never forgive myself for. I love you more than anything in this world, and I want to love you everyday, every second, for the rest of my life. I want the world to know that I love you. I want you to know that I love you. So will you let me love you for forever? Will you marry me?"

Emma swallowed and covered her mouth, nodding. Emma then gasped and took a breath, "Yes, yes I will marry you."

Regina shakily took the ring from the box in her pocket and slipped it onto Emma's finger. Perfect fit.

Regina stood and pulled Emma to her cupping her cheeks in her hands and wiping the happy tears from her eyes, before leaning down and gently kissing her..fiancé.


End file.
